


I'll be feeling this tomorrow

by queerwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x03, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, soul survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwriter/pseuds/queerwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate scene in 10x03 'Soul Survivor' where Cas finds Dean before Sam</p><p>Title from Bloodstream by Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be feeling this tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well once again all credit goes to Sara...that's all I have to say

Bottom line is, they need to find him.

Cas has never actually been scared of Dean, per se, he would never physically hurt him, he knows it. But, this isn't Dean they're chasing down the Men of Letters hallways. That thing with the black eyes and bared teeth is not Dean Winchester. He knows this _thing_ would no doubt try to hurt him and his brother. If not kill them. So yeah, Cas is just a tad fearful at the moment.

He's just about to turn a corner when there, back to him, is Dean. Cas would be lying if he said there wasn't a small pang of longing in his chest. He just hasn't seen him in _so long_. And seeing him from behind, he almost looks normal. But he knows that's far from the truth. _This isn't Dean._

He just needs to take a few steps forward, grab ahold of him, and call for Sam. And then it's done. But Cas barely has his fingers touching the sleeve of his red shirt when Dean whirls around and latches a hand on Castiel's arm, grip so tight Cas is afraid his bones are going to shatter. He's shoved up against the wall beside them, head cracking painfully against the concrete and his wrists are pinned above his head with just one of Dean's hands while his other was twisted in the fabric of Cas's trench coat.

A wicked smile tugs at Dean's lips and a low laugh bubbles up through his throat. "Oh I've missed the sight of _you_."

There's a sick sense in the back of Cas's mind that makes him want to say _I've missed you too, Dean_. But that would be the worst possible thing to say right now. _This isn't Dean this isn't Dean this isn't Dean.._

He's trying so hard to free himself from Dean's grip, but his newly replenished Grace is useless, as Dean presses his whole body up against the angel and hums into the nape of his neck. "Mm, angel boy. Finally got you." His warm lips press against the junction of Cas's throat and Cas goes completely pliant under his touch. He's _pathetic_.

He should be fighting back, using his powers to shove the demon off of him, yell for Sam, but he's paralysed. Completely and utterly frozen in place. He's let his guard down and he hates himself for it. He lets Dean take control of him right there in the empty hallway of the bunker. He shouldn't've, but it's like Hester had once said,

_The very touch of him corrupts._

"Cas?" Sam. He's coming down the corridor, Cas can hear his boots thudding against the floor. "Cas!"

"S- _sam_." He can barely manage a whisper as Dean drags his tongue up Cas's jugular, leaving a long stripe of warm saliva on his neck.

Sam comes skidding to a halt around the corner, features twisted in shock as he sees his brother pressing Castiel up against the wall, faces mere inches apart.

" _Dean_! Let him _go_!"

Dean focuses his eyes, black as an inkwell, on Cas's nervous face, and he leans in. His plush pink lips press against the angels, and it takes everything in Castiel to push him away and wrap his arms around Dean's torso, holding him in place with as much force as he can muster through his veins.

He's wanted to be the recipient of Dean Winchester's kisses for as long as he can remember, but not like this. 

Dean struggles beneath his arms, roaring and groaning. In a bold move, Cas leans his face against his shoulder and breathes deeply. "It's over. Dean, it's over." He just keeps mumbling the words as Dean grunts and huffs in place. "It's _over_."

And when Dean is fully cured and laying in his bed later that night asking what the hell happened to him, well, Cas may just leave out a few small details. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short and kinda sucks ass lmao
> 
> Follow us!  
> Me:  
> Twitter- @babydaddylwt  
> Tumblr- fallen-angel-on-a-bender.tumblr.com
> 
> Sara:  
> Twitter- @despicabledean  
> Tumblr- despicablecas.tumblr.com


End file.
